Thundercats Love is in the air
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: One shots of Love for the Thundercats.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Lion-o and Liosella meeting and love

Lion-o was out for a walk when heard something. It was Thunderian lion woman. "Are you okay?" he asked. He turned around and saw her face and he felt his heart skip beat.

She was so beautiful. "I think so, I'm just lost, I don't know where I am and my suspension capsule landed here after my spaceship started to crash this was the only one that worked so my family put me inside. I was twelve when i first got in and now, I'm 21," she said.

"I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats the same thing happened to me and I'm 22," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Lion-o my name is Liosella." she said.

"Would you like to come with me to cat's lair?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," she said.

Lion-o brought her back to cat's lair. Liosella got comfortable.

Over the next couple of days Lion-o couldn't think of anything but Liosella. "Why do I keep thinking about her?" Lion-o said.

They spent time together. Today Slithe attacked them. He tried to attack Liosella. That got Lion-o very angry. He didn't understand why but he wanted to keep her safe no matter what and show Slithe no one messes with his girl! Lion-o was shocked that he thought of her his girl. He fought Slithe off. He had a cut on his arm and Liosella cleaned up and bandaged it.

"Lion-o thank you for saving me," Liosella said.

"I wanted to you needed help," Lion-o said.

Soon Liosella proved herself and Lion-o made her a Thundercat. He still couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought of her when he went to be and when he woke up. "Why is almost every thought I have about Liosella?" Lion-o asked Tygra and Cheetara.

"Well the answer is very simple Lion-o," Tygra said.

"It is?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, you are in love," Cheetara said.

"In love with Liosella?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, how do you feel around her?" Cheetara asked.

"I feel my heart race, I get all nervous and I feel all sweaty and I don't know what to say to her," Lion-o said.

"Yes you're in love alright," Tygra said.

"You should tell her how you feel," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. Then left to tell Liosella he loved her.

"I hope your advise works Cheetara, we might have new lady of the Thundercats or a heartbroken Lion-o." Tygra said.

Lion-o went up to Liosella. "Hey Liosella," Lion-o said.

"Hey Lion-o," Liosella said.

"There is something I want tell you," Lion-o said.

"What do you want to tell me," Liosella said.

"Liosella, I.. I ... I..." Lion-o said.

"I, I what?' Liosella said.

"I love you," Lion-o said.

Liosella didn't know what to say. The lord of the Thundercats was in love with her. She was speechless.

Lion-o saw she wasn't saying anything. "You know forget I said anything," Lion-o said starting to leave.

She grabbed his arm. "Don't go!" Liosella said. "I have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I love you too Lion-o," Liosella said.

Then they kissed starting a relation ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Panthro and Panella

Today Panthro was out and he saw something it was an escape pod. It crashed and he drove towards it in the Thundertank. He saw it open and he someone he thought he would never see again. "Panella?" Panthro asked.

"Panthro?" she asked seeing him.

"It's you!" Panthro said.

"Oh Panthro I thought I would never see you again!" Panella said.

They hugged each other. "Wait till the other Thundercats see you," Panthro said.

He took her to cat's lair. They greeted Panella. "Panella it's great to see you it's been years," Tygra said.

"Yes I haven't see you since I was child," Lion-o said.

"Wow you sure have grown Lion-o," Panella said.

They introduced Panella to Lynx-o, Bengali, Pumyra, Snarfer and Liosella. "Nice to meet all of you." Panella said.

"Are you really Panthro's wife?" Snarfer asked.

"Yes," Panella said. "I can't wait to make up for our lost time together." she told Panthro.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Panthro said picking her up.

"Panthro not in front of the Thunderkittens." Cheetara said.

Panthro and Panella were so happy to be together again.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Tygra and Cheetara

Tygra and Cheetara have known each other for sometime and Tygra had deep feelings for her.

Today they were out prospecting for Thundrillium. They needed it for Cat's lair and their vehicles. Tygra and Cheetara decided to search together.

Tygra felt happy they were going together. He hoped today was they day he admitted her feelings for her. He tried several times but could never find the words. He hoped she would accept his love and feared she would reject it.

Suddenly it started to rain. "Oh great!" Tygra said.

They ran into a cave and decided to wait out the storm in the cave. Tygra saw how beautiful Cheetara looked with the rain drops in her hair. It was so amazing her eyes were like copper and her smile was so charming.

She watched as the rain came down sitting next to him. Tygra felt his feelings for her. He thought now would be a good time to tell her.

Tygra looked at her then swallowed the his nerves and turned to Cheetara and took her hand. "Cheetara I love you," Tygra said. He finally had admitted his feelings to her.

He was waiting to be rejected but instead Cheetara kissed his cheek. Then she leaned against his shoulder. "I love you too Tygra," she said.

The two of them saw the storm part and saw a rainbow appear. They headed back for cat's lair they had to be worried about them. Along the way they saw several animals pair up in the sunshine after the spring shower. It seemed all of third earth was in love.

They went into cat's lair and then they kissed starting a relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Bengali and Pumyra

Bengali and Pumyra had know each other for sometime. They knew each other since they were cubs. They spent time helping each other and talking. They enjoyed helping the people of third earth with the Thundercats.

Pumyra was in love with Bengali. But she was to shy to tell him.

Snarfer told her to go for it and tell him.

So one sunny day Pumyra asked if Bengali would like to go into the woods for a walk. "Okay," Bengali said.

They saw many things in the forest.

They stood in a flower field. "Bengali I love you," Pumyra said.

Bengali smiled at her and put and a flower in her hair. "I love you too Pumyra," he said.

They kissed and headed back to the tower of omens. It was wonderful romance was blooming for the Thundercats on Third earth.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Snarf and Snarfette

Snarf was out by himself he was eating a piece of candy fruit. He heard something. It sounded like another snarf he thought it was his nephew Snarfer. But it wasn't he saw his old friend Snarfette and his cheeks turned red.

"Hello Osbert good to see you again," she said.

"Snarfette!" he said. He was happy to see his friend again.

"Oh Osbert how missed you," she said.

"I missed you too Snarfette, before you moved I never got to tell you how I feel." Snarf said.

"What is it Snarf?" she said. She knew how much Snarf hated his name.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too!" she said.

"Come to cat's lair with me," Snarf said.

"I don't know Snarf I doubt I will fit in over there." she said.

"They will love you, I love you," Snarf said.

So Snarfette said yes and they went to cat's lair together. Snarf introduced the Thundercats to Snarfette. "We knew each other as children I was so shy until now to tell her how I felt about her," Snarf said.

"Yes and he's just the greatest." Snarfette said.

Love is in the air for the Thundercats.


End file.
